A Wonderful Life
by ssnw
Summary: Maybe its because of Harry's own magical ability, or maybe its fate...But Harry Potter aka Friso Dursley is going to have a wonderful life despite he was abused and abandoned by his parents. Time travel, cp RR/HP eventually, other unsure. A cheerful and positive Harry. Full summary inside.


Summary: The Potters abandon their son and heir because of their superstitious, they also believe everything Dumbledore say as they are naive and young. They are blinded by fame and forget what is the most important in their lives.

The Dursleys adopted the boy and treat him like their son, with the help of an unlikely person, Severus Snape, they educated him and provided him the best they can.

Maybe its because of Harry's own magical ability, or maybe its fate...But Harry Potter aka Friso Dursley is going to have a wonderful life despite he was abused and abandoned by his parents when he was a baby.

I do not own "Harry Potter" and do not make money out of this...

* * *

"Friso dear, there is a letter for you." Petunia Dursley, the mother of Dudley Dursley and the aunt of Friso Dursley aka Harry Potter, called out to her nephew, who is playing basketball in the backyard.

It has been eight years since Petunia had last seen her sister and brother-in-law, Lily and James Potter. She remember vividly, as if it occured only yesterday and she could feel her anger and disappointment rise again.

* * *

Eight years ago, at seven in the afternoon Vernon Dursley came back with some shoppings since Petunia has to take care of their one year old son, Dudley. He happily parked the car and stopped the engine until he saw his siser-in-law and her husband, he has nothing against her and her people who have magic, the only thing he disagree with Lily is that she married a guy who is untrustworthy and unreliable.

"Lily and James." He greeted with a strained smile, the Potters are wealthy and well spoken of, not just in magical world but also in the muggle world however, although Lord and Lady Potter are been thought well of by the people, their son and daughter-in-law aren't. The couple only means trouble.

James, is arrogant, stupid and ill-manner despite his status as a noble. He is a trouble magnet and wherever he goes he creates troubles, if Vernon remembers correctly even his friends can no longer endure him and his cruel jokes.

Lily on the other hand is intellegent but fame and wealth stop her from being rational, she is no longer loving and push everyone away, except James, who also like attention, this is also the reason why Petunia is at odd with her.

"Vernon."Lily came out of the shadow, revealing a bundle, more likely a baby in her arm. "We come to seek help."

Vernon cannot help but feel his head throbbing but nodded anyway because they are still family. "Well, please come in then."

Petunia was feeding Dudley who is half drifting to sleep when the trio come into the living room, she was startle by Lily and James present but said nothing and put Dudley in his crib before coming back down the stairs.

"Pet, how have you been?" Lily smiled at he older sister but only get a nod back. "We come here, well, to be honest and not waste your time, we come to ask for help."

Petunia looks at the couple in front of her and frowned. "Is that so? Well. I don't see you need any help, you look totally fine in my opinion."

"There is a crazy murderer in our world, Pet. Our family is against him and he called for our death, he died yesterday because of our daughter, Angelica, but our leader is very determine that he will come back so we decided that we should put everything into our daughter."

Petunia has a bad feeling where this is going but nodded to allow her sister to continue.

"You see I gave birth to twins, because of what happened yesterday and in case Harry also becomes a target for the followers of that man, we decided to find him a home that is out of their reach. It is why we come to you, Pet. I hope you understand that we really want to keep him with us but because of the danger, we want to entrust our son to you."

Petunia is stunned by her sister, she doesn't understand Lily anymore. When they were small their parents always teach them to stay true to yourself and family, and no matter what happen family is the first and foremost thing they should never abandon and give up.

"What?" Vernon finally find his voice. "Is that mean you are going to abandon your child? Your blood and flesh?"

"He is not my child!"James exclaimed, first time vocalise in the conversation. "He is an evil child, he is a Parseltongue. Merlin forbide, he completely humiliated the Potter name, its only luck that he sister save us some shame."

"I have no idea what you mean by Parseltongue but it shouldn't be a matter to you or Lily since he is your son! Your son! I can't believe the both of you and please don't tell me anymore excuses, since the wedding I hope the both of you will be more responsible but appearantly not."Petunia glared at the Potters, both faces red from the truth and gritting their teeth.

Vernon take a glance at the baby boy in the bundle, the baby is awake but didn't make a fuss throughout the whole argument for him, its a sign that shows it is a normal occurance for the baby. He signed and take a more closer look, unlike the other baby the boy is not chubby, he is on the thin side and seems to be malnorish if what his doctor saying is true as he can see the skin is light grey colour.

Finally he cannot stand this anymore and walk over to Lily, who is holding the boy. "Give us the papers and pass the boy over." He said coldly, it is the first time he use this tone of voice and hope he will never have to use it again. "If you don't want the boy then we will, we only need you promise that you and your family will not interrupt our lives later in life and no contact will be made."

"Vernon, we-"Petunia started then she looks at the baby, first time realising the boy's health. "My god."

The Potters however, didn't notice or do not care give the Dursley the adoption papers and hand the boy to Vernon then leave the house with a pop.

"How could they? He is their son!" Petunia quickly walked into the kitchen and perpare a bottle for the baby, who is shivering in the thin blanket. "He is a wizard, he will go to their school when he is older, what are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Pet. Now we need to think more carefully. Do you know any wizards or witches? We need someone who we can trust with in the world we know nothing about." Vernon checked and change the baby's dipper and walk towards the phone. "I am arranging an appointment with Dr. Mckeans for tomorrow."

At the end of the night they have decided that Harry's name will be change, he will be called Friso Edward Dursley and they will tell him his true heritage when he is older. Petunia also remember Severus Snape, her neighbour when she was younger, she hope that he still live in Spinner End and sent him a letter regarding the situation and asked for help.

* * *

"Thanks, mum." Friso comes into the kitchen and read through his letter before he jump in joy. "Mum, have you heard of a school called St. Paul Academy in Italy? It said something like they accepted me into the school when I was borned and the school year will begin in the coming September. It sounds interesting, can I go?"

"I don't know." Petunia is confuse, if it said something like that this mean the school is magical but if it is Hogwarts then shouldn't Friso starts school when he is eleven and isn't Hogwarts somewhere in Scotland? "Maybe we should ask your uncle Severus?"

"And what should you ask me little imp?"Severus comes through the floo that is set up eight years ago and greet Petunia with a hug. "Good afternoon Petunia, I hope it is good time."

"Good afternoon Severus, you always have good timing, do you want to stay for dinner?" Petunia asked eventhough she always know the answer will be no.

"Thank you for offering but I think I will have dinner with Friso after we arrive in Rome." Severus give Petunia a small smile, after Severus came to the Dursley eight years ago he became Friso's godfather and magical guardian, since then he has been doing his duty as Friso's godfather and proud of the boy. "Well Friso, what's the letter in your hands? Another invitation to ball? You know what I think of that, don't you?"

"Of course uncle Severus, but this is not an invitation to balls, it is an invitation to a school called St. Paul Academy." Friso runs to his uncle and give him a hug before surrender the letter. As Severus is unmarried and unreproductive, he named his sole godson to be his heir to the Prince and Snape, since then Friso becomes more involved in the magical world and associate with the other heirs and heiresses.

Severus eye's widen in surprise but quickly gain his control back. "I see, as your magical guardian I suggest you to go to this school but, well, I think we should talk over this in a family meeting."

At that moment Dudley rush into the kitchen from the front door while holding two or three bags in his hands. "Friso? Thank god you are still here, I forget what summer homework we have, can you write it down for me please?"

"Of course." Friso answered with amusement and quickly grab a piece of paper on the table and starts to write on it. The only flaw Friso has is whatever he is interested he would become engross in it, he would best it and when he no longer interested in it he will abandon it, it is lucky thats not how he treats people.

"Good afternoon Vernon, we were just thinking of having a family meeting." Severus shakes the man's hands and sit down again when Vernon nodded in agreement. "It seems Friso's magical ability has attracted another magical school in Rome, of course the school is not as famous as Hogwarts but it is as historcial and much more advance than Hogwarts."

Vernon and Petunia nodded in understanding and Severus continue. "The school itself is very secretive and not much is know to the outside world except a fact that whoever graduated in there is very successful in their career and lead a wonderful life. I also know that the school is a boading school, their holidays are spent traveling around the world to broaden the students view, but not to worry, as Friso's magical guardian I will be the one paying for his fees in the magical world so whichever school you choose will not affect your budget and plans so I hope you will choose carefully."

"Do the Potters have any power in Rome? Or this school?" Petunia asked in concern.

Severus smiled. "No, Pet, they don't in fact we, Prince, have much more power in the main land Europe because we married into other countries' bloodlines instead of staying in one country."

Vernon relise a breath he wasn't aware he held and smile. "Then we chose this school for Friso, we want him to have a great life and away from his horrible parents."

"Did you tell him the truth yet?" Severus asked, looking at the boys who are putting the groceries in the cupboards.

Petunia nodded. "We did, we told him at the beginning of June when Marge finally give up and sided with him to talk us into telling him more about the Potters."

After some confortable silence, the boys finished stocking the different cupboards and Severus stands up and nodded a goodbye to the older Dursley.

"Come Friso say goodbye to your parents and we will be going." Severus summon the boy's back pack while Friso say goodbye. "Vernon, Petunia I will contact the school when we arrive at Rome then I will let you know what's going on. And Dudley see you soon."

"Thanks Severus."

"Bye bye Friso, uncle Severus."

Was the last thing the wizards heard before the floo whiz them to Prince Villa in Rome.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
